


I'm Going to Give All My Secrets Away

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Guilty Conscience, Hostage Situations, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Set in Japan 2019, Threats, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: A hostage situation arises where a man knows secrets and information that the drivers want to remain hidden.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel (implied), Jamie Chadwick/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I'm Going to Give All My Secrets Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you are well and are keeping safe! My brain has ran away slightly and I can't even begin to describe what this is so I can only apologise if it makes no sense or seems long winded. I want everyone to know that this is strictly fiction so none of this is true and is set on the Saturday in the hotel in Japan. Hope you all enjoy and please leave comments!

Most of the drivers were annoyed at the prospect of missing out on racing. They were in Suzuka for the Japanese Grand Prix but there was currently a typhoon taking place. The FIA had decided on the interests of safety that both qualifying and the race itself would take place on the Sunday provided that the weather was fine. That meant they had the Saturday free. There wasn’t much they could do about it. They couldn’t fix the weather so most of them decided to stay in the hotel and play on the PlayStation or train in the gym. That was the plan anyway.

Some of the drivers were already in the lounge setting up PlayStation. Meanwhile, Charles and Pierre had not long finished their gym session. They were currently standing in the hallway, deciding on what to do. 

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat?" Pierre asked gently. 

Charles smiled softly and nodded. 

They were interrupted by the sound of the pouring rain from outside as the door to the hotel opened and a staff member ran inside, pouring wet. Pierre watched on as Charles kept an eye on the rain outside. The Frenchman knew that they were both concerned about this weekend given the weather and memories of 2014 when Jules had crashed. 

"Hey." 

Charles turned round abruptly to face his boyfriend. 

"The FIA won't let us race if it's going to be a risk to our safety. Everything will be fine." Pierre said, quietly. 

"I know, I just don't want anything bad to happen tomorrow." Charles replied hesitantly. 

Pierre sighed. 

"We'll be fine, you'll see." He insisted. 

The pair were interrupted again by the rain but also by a man who had just entered the hotel and was standing dripping wet. He was staring right at Charles and Pierre.

"What's his problem?" Pierre asked. 

Charles didn't reply. He was busy watching the man who was just standing still watching them. The man had dark hair and was wearing a long, black trench coat with dark jeans and brown boots. Charles huddled closer to Pierre as the man began to move and headed in their direction. He swallowed nervously, unsure of what was going to happen. They were the only people in the hallway besides the staff so the man was definitely heading towards them. Pierre tried to stand in front of his boyfriend as the man approached them. The Frenchman was about to open his mouth to speak until the man pulled out a knife and pointed it at Charles. 

"Don't say a word unless you want this knife in your boyfriend's stomach." He threatened. 

Pierre's mouth snapped shut as he glared at the stranger. The man moved the knife so that it was now pointing towards the door that led to the lounge. He kept staring at the two drivers as he tilted his head towards the door and pointed the knife back at Charles. Pierre grabbed his boyfriend's hand as he slowly led him through the lounge. He quietly cursed as he noticed some of the drivers in the corner, remembering a little too late that they were going to be playing games to pass the time. Max looked up and frowned at the look on Pierre's face. The Frenchman frantically shook his head so that his friend would keep quiet. It was when Carlos let out a gasp that the man with the knife realised that other people were in the room. He quickly grabbed Charles by the arm and pulled him away from Pierre, raising the knife so that he was close to his neck. Pierre watched on, concerned for his boyfriend's safety. It drew the attention of the group that were sitting in the other corner of the lounge. They were not F1 drivers, they were just innocent people enjoying their stay in the hotel. 

"I suggest you leave unless you want me to slash his throat." The man snarled dangerously. 

The group thankfully left the room quickly leaving only the drivers and the man. He let go of Charles who grabbed Pierre's arm and dragged him in the direction of the rest of the drivers so that they were far away from the man. The man with the knife locked the door and looked around the room to make sure there was no one else there. The drivers sat in silence as they watched the man, some of them looked around frantically for an escape but the only door in the room was the one that was now locked. They all held their breaths as the man turned to face them. 

"Well, well, well. Look who's in charge now." He said slyly. 

"What do you want?" 

The man smirked at Max. 

"I wouldn't try and be brave, Max. Especially when you can't stand up to your father." He said slowly. 

Max's eyes widened. Carlos frowned. 

"What's he talking about, Max?" He questioned his ex teammate. 

"Nothing." He mumbled. 

The stranger laughed. 

"Don't try and deny it. Your father has been verbally and physically assaulting you for years. It's obvious. I'm sorry it's been difficult for you." He said. 

"Shut up." Snapped Max. 

The man tutted. 

"No can do, Max. You see, a lot of you have secrets that need to come out in the open. You need to have your lives ripped apart like I've had. Maybe learn a lesson or two." The man said slowly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sergio asked nervously. 

The man just stared at him for a minute. 

"I've never really been a fan of F1. Some of you are here and you don't deserve to be. People admire you and love you and yet they don't know what's behind the mask. The secrets that you hold. Everyone thinks you're all perfect and you're all far from perfect. My name is John. I've had my life ripped apart, everything I thought was perfect was a lie, the people I thought I could trust, they lied. My parents were the perfect couple until I found out that they were both cheating and manipulate individuals. Nearly everyone in my life has turned out to be something they're not. The secrets I have on all of you. I thought we could play a little game since I know so much about you all. My father loves F1 so I thought why not ruin one of the only things he loves. Why not mess with the people he admires?" 

There was a minute of silence as everyone took in his words. It was broken by Max laughing. John glared at him.

"You can't be serious, you have nothing on us." Insisted Max. 

"You have no idea." John smirked. 

Max laughed nervously as he calmed down. 

"I know that Charles and Pierre are in a relationship. It might not be a surprise to all of you but it sure would cause a stir with management and the teams." Stated John. 

Pierre glared at John as he tightened his grip on Charles. 

"You wouldn't dare."

John pulled a phone from his pocket and waved it around. 

"I have photographic evidence. It would be a shame if someone leaked a photo or two to the papers." He said slowly. 

"Don't, please!" Begged Charles. 

John narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm not finished yet. Perhaps you should be asking your brother who he is hanging around with nowadays." He said quietly. 

Charles frowned. 

"Your brother is dating your team mate's brother. I mean, you just can't make it up." John smirked. 

Charles looked at Pierre before looking back at John. The man snorted. 

"See what I mean about thinking you know the people you love, you don't have a clue what your brother is up to." He snarled. 

Charles shrunk back into Pierre who held him close. John looked down at Lando who was sitting on the couch with George and Max. The young Brit gulped. 

"Innocent little Lando. The one who can do no wrong. Most of the drivers know about your sexuality, I bet they don't know who you're dating." Said John. 

Lando looked down at the floor as he blushed. No one said a word as they looked at the younger driver. Since Charles and Piere had come out to the rest of the drivers, it gave Lando confidence to come out as well. It was just the case that no one knew who he was dating. 

"Does Sacha Fenestraz ring a bell?" 

Carlos' eyes widened and Max looked at his friend in shock. Lando hadn't told anyone for the fear of someone finding out and using the information to their advantage. That's what was happening now. 

"It's a shame to be in a long distance relationship, isn't it? I admire you both for trying. It's nice that you can spend time with him here since he now lives in Japan." said John, sarcastically. 

"Leave him alone." Carlos warned. 

John laughed. He lifted the knife to point at the Spaniard and motioned it in Lando's direction. 

"Don't you have something to tell your teammate?" He asked. 

Carlos paled and Lando turned to look at him. 

"Your girlfriend is really a cover for you, isn't she, Carlos?" Questioned John. 

"Carlos, what's he talking about?" Asked Lando, softly. 

The Spaniard refused to answer or look at anyone. 

"He's in love with you, Lando. He just doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend. Although seeing as Lando has a boyfriend, there's nothing he can do." 

"Carlos?" 

Carlos slowly looked over at Lando, looking incredibly guilty. 

"I'm sorry, Lando." He said quietly. 

Lando looked away and tried to digest the information he had heard. It was true. Carlos was upset. Yes he was in love with his team mate but he hadn't wanted him to find out this way. He shouldn’t have found out at all. The drivers sat in silence, keeping their heads down. This man had knowledge about most of them that could potentially cause problems or ruin their lives. 

The problem was John wasn't finished yet. 

"On that bombshell, let's move on. Sticking on the subject of love. George. Who does George love?" 

The driver in question blushed and kept his head down. 

"There's nothing wrong with dating another driver, George. Your fellow rivals are dating and racing against one another. The problem is being in love with two people never works out." Growled John. 

George's head snapped up and he turned to glare at him. 

" You don't know what you're talking about." He insisted. 

John glared back at him. 

"I think I do. You're in love with Jamie, she's your girlfriend. The two of you make a lovely couple and you're very happy together. There's just another girl in the picture, one who's caught your eye. Tatiana, am I right?" 

George blushed as he stared at the man. John chuckled. 

"It's not a good idea to have two women in your life, you should be careful." He warned. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sergio asked, angrily. 

John shook his head. 

"I have information that could ruin you all. I wonder what you will do for me in order for all this information to remain a secret." 

The drivers couldn't look at him. Sergio, however, was staring him down.

John smirked at him. 

"Don't look so innocent, Checo. You're far from it."

Sergio suddenly felt nervous. 

"You were so desperate to keep your seat. It didn't help that Lance was guaranteed a seat because of daddy and his money but the team had to decide between you and Ocon. Did you have anything to do with the decision?" John asked slyly. 

"No." Mumbled Sergio. 

"Don't lie!" Shouted John. 

The drivers flinched. 

"You threatened your own team. That's the lengths you went to. You had to because you're under stress as the sole earner. Your wife can't work and you have kids to raise. It's still not an excuse. To threaten the ones who have worked with you and respected you for so long. You're as bad as me. You threatened to reveal secrets unless you kept your seat. That's disgraceful, Sergio."

The Mexican bowed his head in embarrassment. 

"I suppose you don't know about your teammate." John said quietly. 

Sergio raised his head abruptly. 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Lawrence is making up for past mistakes. He spent so long on other businesses and work that he neglected his wife. To make it up to his wife he includes his daughter in his business and revolves to have Lance in the best team possible." Stated John. 

Sergio narrowed his eyes. There was something missing. 

"Lance isn't Lawrence's son. Imagine what would happen if anyone found out. Lawrence would be ruined, people would make a mockery out of his wife. The man who is supposed to be his son would be shamed." Mocked John. 

"This isn't funny." Max stated furiously. 

"You think that cheating is funny?" Questioned John, seriously. 

Max tilted his head. 

"I never said that." He insisted. 

"You should tell that to Valtteri and Daniil." Implied John. 

Pierre frowned. 

"What are you suggesting?" He asked carefully. 

John smiled. 

"They've both been at it behind their partners backs. Valtteri's marriage will be over when she finds out he's been cheating with his best friend and Daniil's relationship with Kelly will be over soon. Poor Penelope." He said seriously. 

The drivers couldn't process what they were hearing. Clearly they had no idea what the person beside them was up to or the person they were really like. 

"I can keep going. How about the fact that Lewis is a liar, the methods that Robert went to in order to achieve his seat? Or what about Nico and his secret child? Perhaps you'd like to know about Antonio's eating disorder or Romain's gambling problem. Then there's Alex's problems in the family as well as Kevin's struggle with his wife to try for a child. I can go on all day. See, you didn't take me seriously before but I'm not lying. You lot are the ones lying, to each other and to yourselves. No is perfect but you can't carry on like this." Informed John. 

The drivers didn't know what to do. They didn't want information to be revealed to the public, it would ruin most of them. They couldn't look at one another. 

Suddenly, there was commotion from outside the door. Someone was banging on the door and there were people shouting. 

"Lando, Lando, are you alright? Please, Lando!" 

"George, can you hear me? Please answer me! George!" 

Lando and George looked frantically between the door and John. 

"This is security. The police are on their way. Is anyone hurt? We know that someone has a knife."

John growled at the door then turned back to the drivers. He pointed the knife at Lando. 

"Get up." He snarled. 

Lando hesitantly got up and made his way towards the man. He flinched as John grabbed his arm tightly. 

"Tell them to back off, no one is hurt yet but I won't hesitate to use this weapon." demanded John. 

Lando whimpered and nodded before John let go off his arm as he stepped closer to the door. 

"Everyone is fine, please don't let the police in, we're fine." He called out. 

"Lando?" 

Lando closed his eyes as he could hear the fear in his boyfriend's voice. 

"I'm fine, Sacha. I promise, just make sure to keep everyone away." He demanded softly. 

"Your boyfriend will be fine as long as no one attempts to come into this room." Warned John. 

People were arguing outside before it eventually went quiet. 

"We won't do anything as long as no one gets hurt." Security shouted back. 

"Tell the police there was a misunderstanding, I don't want to see them here. I'll let everyone go but I don't want to see the police. I promise you, no one is hurt." John negotiated. 

There was silence on the other side of the door until finally security agreed. 

"I'll tell the police to stay away, as long as the knife is surrendered." He challenged. 

"Fine." Agreed John. 

He quickly turned back to the drivers. 

"If the police find me, they will question you all. If you tell them that nothing happened, I'll keep quiet but if you breathe a word of this, I'll go to every paper and reveal everything. Don't think I won't, I have evidence." He threatened. 

The drivers knew he was being serious so they all nodded in understanding, not wanting to mess with him. John turned and threw the knife away to the opposite side of the room. 

"I don't want money, I don't want anyone to get hurt. My father would kill me if he knew I was here. I do love him. That's why I want you to promise me that you'll at least try and be true to yourselves. Don't try and be something you're not and try not to hurt people. I know that everyone has secrets but not everyone has secrets that could ruin their career or other people's lives. I won't say anything to anyone, yet. I have evidence and I won't be afraid to use it." Said John, solemnly. 

He turned and walked towards the door. 

"I have discarded my weapon. I will unlock the door and let the drivers out but I don't want anyone near the door, I want everyone to back away." He shouted. 

There was commotion outside the door before it went quiet very quickly and the drivers assumed that they were listening to the instructions. John motioned for the drivers to get up. They nervously got up and headed towards the door, feeling safer knowing that the knife was no longer in John's hand. 

"What happened in this room, stays in this room." He insists quietly. 

There were a few sounds of agreement and nods of the head. John let out a deep sigh before he opened the door. The drivers piled out of the room quickly. They were all relieved to be out of there. 

"Lando!" 

The young Brit turned and immediately ran into his boyfriend's arms. Sacha sighed with relief as he tightened his grip on Lando. Both drivers held on to one another. Lando refused to look at Carlos as the Spaniard walked past and stared back at his teammate. 

Jamie instantly ran towards George when he came out of the room and buried her head into his neck. The brunette sighed as he gripped onto Jamie. 

"Are you alright? What happened?" She asked as she pulled back to look at her boyfriend. 

George sighed. 

"I'm fine." He replied softly. 

He said nothing else as he closed the gap to kiss Jamie softly. When they pulled apart, George buried his head back into Jamie's shoulder. He caught a glance of Tatiana in the distance, looking concerned. He blushed and looked away. 

The other drivers didn't know how to react. Sergio wanted to call his wife to let her know that he was alright but he didn't want to give anything away or worry her. 

When Charles and Pierre left the room, Seb quickly made his way over to his teammate. 

"Are you alright? We heard that there was a guy with a knife." He asked in concern. 

"We're fine." Responded Charles, softly. 

He swallowed thickly as he held Pierre's hand. 

"We need to talk about our brothers." He informed Seb. 

The German was confused. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

"We'll talk later." Insisted Charles. 

Seb was left totally confused as Charles and Pierre walked away and headed over to Max. The young man was standing, just thinking to himself. 

“Hey, are you okay? You look deep in thought.” Pierre asked, worriedly.

Max looked up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He murmured.

Pierre looked as if he didn’t believe him.

“I don’t think he’ll say anything.” He said, referring to John.

Max narrowed his eyes.

“He shouldn’t know those types of things, Pierre. Someone must have told him. If this gets out, what will people think of me? People will think I’m weak. He’s trying to make us look bad but what about him? He’s as bad as the rest of us. I know what he wants, he wants to cause fear and panic. He wants us to hate one another and cause problems because he’s had problems in his life. It’s wrong.” He said strongly.

Pierre tightened his grip on Charles’ hand as he stared back at Max. They were interrupted by the security guard running out of the room.

“The man has gone. Where is he?” 

The drivers looked at one another and kept quiet.

That night when Lando and Sacha were in bed, Lando cuddled close to Sacha as his boyfriend refused to let him go in return. The young Brit hadn’t told him what went on in the room or about Carlos and his crush. He refused to think about his teammate as he rested his head on Sacha’s chest, wishing that he hadn’t known about Carlos’ crush on him.

George tried everything to focus on Jamie and not Tatiana. He was aware that his girlfriend thought he was acting weird and was worried about him. He couldn’t let Jamie know that he liked Tatiana. She would think that there was something going on when there wasn’t. He couldn’t let her find out. He could only hope that everyone would keep quiet and that John would stay away.

Sergio laid on top of his bed as he thought back over the day’s events. How could he look at the others knowing their secrets? How could he look at Lance knowing that he wasn’t Lawrence’s son? He knew he could never forgive himself for getting the seat at Racing Point over Esteban. He looked over at his phone as he debated on whether to call his wife or Esteban as the guilt began to build. Eventually, he grabbed his phone and dialled.

“Hey…”

Max couldn’t think straight as he lay on top of the covers of his bed. He couldn’t help but wonder what the whole point of the threat was about. He hadn’t hurt anyone and hadn’t demanded anything like money. Perhaps the man wanted to ruin other people because he hated his dad and so he wanted to teach other people a lesson. It didn’t make sense though. How could John be sure that people would stop cheating? Or behave themselves? He had disappeared. John had left and that was it. For now. There was a part of him that was concerned that people would find out about his father and his behaviour towards him. He didn’t want people to think he was weak or think any less of him. He didn’t want people to think he was lying either. The bottom line was he didn’t want people to know. He cursed as he tried to forget about what happened and fell into a restless sleep that night.

Seb was concerned about Charles’ statement concerning both their brothers. He had no idea what had happened in that room but he was sure that Charles knew something he didn’t. He looked at his phone as he debated on whether or not to call his brother. He quickly checked the internet for the time zone then called his brother when he was sure he wouldn’t disturb him.

“Hey, we need to talk.”

Carlos paced his room as he thought about Lando. The look on his face when John revealed that Carlos loved him. How could he know? He wanted answers. The man had been right. Lando was in a relationship so there was nothing he could do. However, Lando now had to live with the fact that he was in a relationship and that his teammate was in love with him whilst Carlos had to live with the fact that Lando knew about his crush. He was embarrassed. He flopped down on the bed, cursing John’s existence. How could he face Lando tomorrow? How could he face any of the drivers tomorrow?


End file.
